


Whumptober 11

by Waywocket



Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 11

It had been a long night. Shadow couldn't get to sleep until late. If sleep was even the right word. The empty bottle of scotch was still on the counter where he left it last night, too drunk to even get out of his chair. It hadn't even been a comfortable chair, just the kitchen chair, slumped against the table.

And that's where he ended up again. Tenderly sipping at a cup of coffee, he wished his head would just explode and get it over with instead of all the senseless intense throbbing. 

And it was there, sitting and feeling sorry for himself that he got the call, Hive's voice painfully echoing in his head.

"Shadow, you're needed downtown, it's a mess.”

Shadow winced as the pain got worse. Hive’s voice was the last thing he needed to hear. He’d rather hear nails on a chalkboard. All the same, he grumbled something close to an affirmative. Hungover or not, he had a job to do.

Quickly finishing his coffee winced again and made a face. Still much too hot for that, but he needed all the help he could manage to get. He pulled himself to his feet with a groan and pressed his hand over his eyes. Just a second, to wait for the world to stop spinning, that was all he needed. 

Lacing up his shoes, he straightened his shirt before grabbing his gun and holster. Once his revolver was secure, he put on his hat, tugging it low over his eyes. As decent as he could be at any rate. Out the door, he stepped, briefly glaring at that old coat.

Walking to the downtown area, he was prepared for blood and screaming. In such a populated space, he expected there to be a body count already.

Well, there was screaming. And signs? But not a drop of blood, yet.

There was a block-wide protest of citizens demanding Uglies the right to keep living in Autodale. Or keep living, full stop. They were chanting for rights with signs outlining what they thought Uglies could still do for Autodale. 

He’d never seen a protest before and raised a brow while he watched them. They had a point. There was plenty of work to be done, and they were so rigid with what was Pretty. Hell, he wasn’t even Pretty. Exceptional citizens were dangerous. But they still had their own purpose in Autodale. He didn’t see why the others couldn’t.

A hand pressed to his temple, he tilted his head just slightly. “Hive? This isn’t what I thought you meant.”

A soft laugh. Hive was enjoying this. That was a concern. “They’ve been at this for a few hours now. They’ve been making a mess of the streets,” they calmly explained.

That wasn’t right either. Looking around, Shadow saw the protesters were standing on the sidewalks with their signs, trying to talk to anyone that would let them. Though everyone ignored them, trying not to look at them. Their signs raised high, not a bit of trash or violence. 

Hive had already prepared the lie, created the story. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Hive, I don’t understand why you called me out here. No one’s in any danger.”

“To put a stop to this before any citizens get hurt, of course,” they soothed. “Round them up since they’ve kindly gathered up for us.”

His stomach sank. No. There were so many of them gathered here. He couldn’t do this to them. He wouldn’t. This was a line he couldn’t cross.

“My job is to protect the citizens of Autodale. Not cull them like cattle,” he said defiantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was wrong, they weren’t hurting anyone. They wanted what anyone did. To live and be a part of Autodale.

“Shadow,” warns Hive, growing aggravated. 

Twitches as the more robot parts of him try to take over. He found them off. “No, Hive. They don’t deserve this, and you know it. It’s not right.” His head felt like it was going to spark and fly off while he fought back the robotic part of himself.

“Shadow!” Yelled Hive. “This isn’t one of your stories! You can’t save everyone you think needs saving. They are a threat to our way of life.”

He stood perfectly still, arms crossed over his chest. They didn’t deserve this. They all deserved a chance at life much as anyone else. His job was to protect, not kill citizens like a Handyman.

“Very well, Shadow. If you want to do this the hard way,” purred the voice in his head. A rumble as large machines rolled up to the protest. He’d never seen them outside the center of the city, or on the edge of the walls for patrols. Their large guns were already taking aim.

The citizens tried to run. Tried to get to safety. Their signs and fliers flew into the street, smattering with blood as screams filled the air.

Shadow watched in horror as they were mowed down with loud bullets and crushed under heavy metal feet. No one left that protest alive. Even Pretty citizens that were just trying to live their lives paid the price. The price of his defiance.


End file.
